


[VID] Chez J&J

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [63]
Category: Juanita (2019)
Genre: Black Character(s), Character(s) of Color, Cooking, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Midlife Crisis, Native American Character(s), Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: How Juanita got her groove back. Or: Sometimes reality works out better than fantasy.
Relationships: Juanita Lewiston/Jess Gardiner
Series: vids by bironic [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 31
Kudos: 33
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[VID] Chez J&J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



_Juanita_ is a cute, weird, messy little Netflix rom-com about an aggrieved single mom of three adult children (Alfre Woodard) who takes a bus trip as far away from home as she can manage and ends up in a relationship with a small-town chef (Adam Beach) after they fight about eggs. Truly a shame it was not called "Meet-Cute in Butte." Blair Underwood (Blair Underwood) is also there.

 **Music:** "Conqueror" by AURORA (edited)  
**Content notes:** Brief visual references to alcohol misuse and agoraphobia. Movie spoilers. Lewd eating of breakfast meat.  
**Physical notes:** Wavy, dream-like effect (:23-:28). Camera spinning/panning (:36-:41, 1:02-1:06). Misc. camera movement in the kitchen scenes.  
**Vidder's notes:** For all that I enjoyed this movie, it was not shot for vidding! I hope you like the results anyway.  
**Thanks:** to toft & J. for feedback on an early draft!

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/388879914).

EDITED LYRICS

Broken mornings, broken nights and  
Broken days in between  
Open ground, the sky is open  
Makes an open sea

Just like in fiction, in every addiction  
Fantasy's taking over, awake me

I've been looking for a conqueror  
But you don't seem to come my way  
I've been looking for the only one  
But you don't seem to come my way

Broken me and broken them  
You are broken too  
Open ears, their eyes are open  
Makes me call for you

But there's no seduction, only destruction  
Oh fantasy take me over and break me

I've been looking for a conqueror  
But you don't seem to come my way  
I've been looking for the only one  
But you don't seem to come my way

I feel ali-li-live (ah)  
I feel ali-li-live (ah)  
I feel ali-li-live (ah)  
I feel ali-li-live (ah)


End file.
